Hydro Marines Taskforce: Trident
Intro The Hydro Marines Taskforce is a section of the marines that enforce law underwater. They were created by Jinbe when he was a Shichibukai. There are 7 teams for each area of the sea: North blue, East blue, South blue, West blue, Grand line and the New world. Currently there are only 6 because the grand line team were destroyed. This team,the North blue team, have taken over their duties. They consist of mainly fishmen and mermaids. 'Leader' Skair 'The Spark' Skair is the leader of the group and is a electric eel fishman. He is a serious marine that believes in absolute justice. He believes that marines must win by any means necessary and that to lose to a pirate is a great shame. He is a master at underwater Rokushiki and at fishman karate. He uses his electricity to shock people and to produce massive sparks. 'Vice Leaders' Tomara 'The Sting' Tomara is the joint vice leader of the group and is a jellyfish mermaid. She is very fiesty and witty. All of her hair and her fingertips can release deadly poison. She is a believer in moral justice and is a tactical genius. She has mastered 5 forms of underwater Rokushiki and uses her mermaid tail as a club to defeat enemies. She can choose the effects of her poison ranging from death, paralysis, extreme pain or hindering a sense. Xedegran 'The Demon from beneath the waves' Xedegran, Xed for short, is the joint vice leader of the group and a kraken fishman. He is massively strong and has real belief. Instead choosing just to obey orders. It is suspected he became a marine just so he could kill and destroy things legally. Xed is hotheaded and reckless, often destroying whole ships and going after only the captain. He is a master at fishman karate, underwater Rokushiki and tentacle karate. 'Members' Lantern 'The last light' Lantern is a member of the Hydro Marine Taskforce. He is a Dragonfish fishman and has a bioluminous light. Lantern believes in absolute justice and is very sadistic'. '''He loves pulling out one of his needle like teeth and poking defeated pirates. Lantern is mostly a decoy for night missions. At night he turns on his bioluminous light and lures pirates or criminals towards him then lets the rest of the team capture them. He knows underwater geppou and Soru.'' Killas 'The ruthless Piranha' Killas is a member of the group. He is the twin of Masicre. He is a piranha fishman. He is reckless and sadistic. Killas believes in his own justice and obeys his own rules. He only obeys those who he respects like Xed or Skair. In battle he is quick and efficient but he often takes on pirates obviously stronger than him. He knows underwater rankyaku. Masicre 'Whasisname- The smart one ' Masicre is the mission planner of the team. He is a piranha fishman and he is the twin of Killas. He is very timid and believes in moral justice. He obeys anyone and everyone because he is too scared to challenge them. Tula 'The speed of the tide' Tuna mermaid Dol 'The helpful fish' Dolphin Fishman Moew 'Shocker' Catfish Fishman Sraly 'Rows' Baracuda fishman Category:Marine